


Size Isn't Everything

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PE is evil. Showers are evil. Unfortunately, neither are the kind of evil that Sam knows how to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Isn't Everything

Dean heard the screen door creak as it was yanked open, then bang shut, followed by the slam of the front door, hard enough to rattle the windows in their frames. He winced, but called out anyway, "How was school?"

"Fuck off," was the retort. The clomp of ungainly teenage feet thudded down the hall, and Dean sighed as he heard Sam's door slam as well.

He followed after him, not bothering to knock as he pushed the door open. Sam was stretched out on his bed, face buried in one of his pillows. "So... guessing the new school isn't as good as the last one," Dean ventured, taking a careful seat by his brother's hip.

"I hate it," Sam agreed. Dean stayed quiet, waiting it out until Sam said, "We had swimming in gym, and then we all had to shower together afterward and I -"

Dean smirked, well aware of what could happen in the showers. "What, you popped a boner? No big deal; bet you weren't the only one."

"It wasn't really a boner, just kinda... but anyway, the guys saw and somebody commented on my... size."

Sam's cheeks were so bright red Dean thought he might end up scorching the pillow, but he could feel for him. It sucked to be a late bloomer, it really did. "Hey, that's okay. I mean, size isn't everything, and you're still growing, so -"

"That's just it!" Sam burst out, shoving up on his forearms, turning a panicked look on Dean. "I'm not even done growing!"

Dean placed a soothing hand on Sam's back. "Look, you gotta shake it off, okay? Some guys get hung up on it, let it become their sexual Achilles' elbow -"

"Heel," Sam corrected automatically.

"Whatever."

"Besides, that's not it." Dean's confusion must've shown on his face, because Sam sighed and added, "I'm not... small. It's kind of the opposite problem."

"Yeah?" Pride welled up inside him and he patted Sam with a grin. "Knew it couldn't be that kind of problem. I mean, you _are_ a Winchester."

"Right, and I forgot that that equals freak," Sam spat bitterly.

Dean scoffed. "C'mon, Sammy, you're not a freak."

"Yes I am! It's - it's _sick,_ Dean, and you said it yourself: I'm still growing!" Sam jerked away from the comforting pat Dean offered, flinging himself down into the pillow again. "And it won't fucking stay down, either," he groaned.

His brother winced, remembering all too well what it was like to be fifteen and perpetually horny. "It's really not that bad," he tried to assure him. "I mean, yeah, it sucks, but it'll -"

"If you say it'll get better, I swear to God I'll kick your ass!"

For half a second Dean considered it, thinking that maybe a fight would help Sam get some of his anger out, but decided against it in favor of addressing the original problem. "You're probably not all that big, you know. Could be the whole school's just full of small-dicked jackasses, so a normal dick looks huge to them."

Sam snorted into his pillow, but shook his head. "I don't think so, Dean." He lay still for a second, then twisted so he was leaning on one arm, looking up at Dean. "You think maybe you could... take a look?"

"At what?" Dean asked automatically before he realized what Sam was asking. And okay, he felt massively stupid for that, but he definitely wasn't blushing because Sam wanted to drop trou for his inspection. "Oh, you mean - you want me to look at your - uh, yeah, sure, I guess."

Dean didn't know what he expected, but he was pretty sure that Sam rolling onto his back and unfastening his jeans without another word wasn't it. He was suddenly way too aware of Sam's hands and how big they'd gotten - when the hell had _that_ happened, anyway? - his attention snared by the long fingers making short work of the button and zipper, and then Sam was reaching inside to pull out - "Holy fuck," Dean breathed reverently, staring wide-eyed at what had to be the biggest dick he'd ever seen. Okay, so he wasn't exactly an expert, but still. And the kid was only half hard! "Jesus Christ, Sammy."

"See, I told you I was a freak!"

At the first sign of his brother's distress, Dean reacted without even thinking, just as he always had. Spinning around so he was kneeling on the bed, he reached down to grab his brother's chin, tilting it so he could see his face. "No, you're not." He held tight when Sam tried to jerk away. "You're not a freak, Sammy; you're just... incredibly gifted."

Sam barked out a harsh laugh. "Right. And those guys in the showers were jealous, is that what you're gonna say next?'

"Hell, yeah, they were," Dean blurted out. "That's one helluva cock you've got, man." He glanced down at it reflexively, swallowing hard when he saw that Sam was fully hard now. And Jesus, looking at his kid brother's monster dick really shouldn't send heat sliding through him in a slow rush. "Really impressive," Dean added, and he could only hope Sam didn't realize why his voice sounded like he'd been swallowing gravel.

"That isn't what they said," Sam shot back, wriggling around a little, as though trying to get more comfortable. Dean watched his hips shift, rocking restlessly up against his hand, and knew this was probably where he should find a reason to leave his brother alone to get off, but he couldn't seem to move.

Instead, he stretched his hand out to brush his fingertips over the head of Sam's dick, earning a hitching moan in response. "Seriously, Sammy... you've got absolutely nothing to be ashamed about," Dean assured him, fingers gliding down the length of his brother's shaft in a tentative stroke that left Sam gasping. Dean still wondered what the hell he was doing, but when Sam didn't try to stop him, he rubbed the flat of his hand back up. "It's pretty, too," he said absently.

Sam made a sort of choking noise, hips pushing up against Dean's hand in a silent demand for more that he was happy to give in to. "P-pretty?"

"Uh-huh." And it was; Dean had never really thought about dicks as being pretty or not, but there really wasn't another word he could think of, not for Sam. Although if he'd thought his dick was gorgeous, it was nothing compared to the sight of Sam's face when he looked back at him, cheeks flushed, small sweat-damp curls sticking to his forehead, his mouth falling open in an O when Dean wrapped his fingers around him and stroked him properly for the first time.

Dean stretched out next to his brother, shifting a little to get a better grip, slicking him as best as he could with precome. It was different from jerking off, but so totally hot that he wasn't about to stop unless Sam made him. And by the soft moans and panting gasps he was making, Dean was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He leaned in, drawn by those pink lips, until he was almost kissing Sam, before he forced himself to wait, keeping a few inches between them. "You like that?"

Sam moaned in response, then gritted out, "Yeah," when Dean twisted his wrist just a bit on the upstroke. "Dean!"

He hoped that wasn't Sam trying to make him quit, but he slowed his pace all the same. "What do you want, Sammy? Want me to stop?"

"No!" Sam's eyes flew open, his voice panicked at the suggestion. One hand wrapped around Dean's neck, fingers digging in briefly, and then he was being pulled down, his lips crashing against Sam's. It wasn't the best kiss of his life, a little too hard and too much tongue, but he eased back a bit and tried to show Sam how he liked it. Luckily, the kid was a natural, because it didn't take too long to catch on. Of course, the way Dean squeezed his dick when he did something good might have helped as well.

Dean broke it off in favor of trailing biting kisses along his brother's jaw, working over to his ear to tease the curve of it with his tongue, curious to see if that affected Sam the same way it did him. "God, Sam, so fucking pretty. You don't even know... fuck, could get off just looking at you, you know that?"

Sam shivered, his dick surging in Dean's grip, and Dean made a mental note to talk dirty to him at every single opportunity if this was how he reacted. "Want me to jerk you off?" he purred. "Stroke you 'til you shoot all over yourself, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam whimpered, too far gone to do more than really rock up into it. "Yeah, Dean, please..."

Just like always, Dean never could say no to Sam, especially when what he was begging for fit so nicely with Dean's own desires. "Bet this was what those guys wanted to do with you," he told him, rubbing his thumb over the nerves just under the head. "Get their hands on that great big cock of yours..." There were other things he could think of them wanting, things he thought he might want as well, but he wasn't sure he could get the words out and not come instantly, so he settled on pressing against Sam instead, grinding against his brother's hip while he swiped his thumb over the tip of Sam's dick. "Feel that? You did that, Sammy, got me so hard looking at you, and getting you off... fuck, you have no clue how hot you are like this."

"Dean," Sam gasped, hips arching up into his hand, picking up the rhythm Dean set. He was getting close; Dean could see the flush working its way up his neck, could feel his dick hardening still further in his hand, and it only took a nip on his ear and a husky, "C'mon, Sammy, wanna see you come for me," to push him over the edge, his hand flying up to clutch at Dean's shoulder as he shuddered and came.

And God, his brother was fucking gorgeous when he came, but he was just damn _pretty_ afterward, his cheeks still flushed, lips pink and swollen like a girl's while milky streaks glistened on his belly. Dean thought about jerking off on him, marking Sam so it was his come on his skin, and he wanted to, but that would mean he had to stop grinding against him long enough to get his jeans undone, and he was pretty sure his dick would kill him if he did that.

He was considering giving it a try anyway when Sam turned to kiss him, breathing his name out against his lips with a breathy moan. One oversize hand reached for him, fumbling to squeeze him through his jeans, and that was all he needed to unload in his jeans, a guttural sound tearing its way out of his throat. It was ridiculous, really; a single clumsy grope shouldn't be enough to make him lose it like that, but it was _Sam_ , his Sammy, his baby brother, and he was the sickest person on the whole planet, because that thought was supposed to stop him, not make him want to do it all over again.

Shoving that thought aside in favor of kissing Sam some more, Dean murmured, "Next time, I wanna come all over that pretty dick of yours." And from the way Sam whimpered and squirmed against him in response, he didn't think 'next time' was going to be too far off.


End file.
